Sunsets Ams Not Metal
by Lady Midath
Summary: Skwisgaar finally gives in to his feelings for Toki. One shot fluffiness.


Disclaimer:I do not ownMetalocalypse or any of the characters. They are owned by Brendan Small and Adult Swim. No profit is being made.

Sunsets Ams Not Metal

"Okays Toki, yous can fucks off now."

"But why, don'ts you wants to cuddle fors awhile?" Toki asked as he reached over to touch Skwisgaar's arm. They were both lying side by side in the lead guitarist's bed, their bodies damp and flushed with their recent lovemaking.

Skwisgaar glanced at the younger man, his dark blue eyes narrowing. "Nei, whys would I want to do that?"

"Because we's justs mades love," Toki replied with a smile. "Dats what peoples do's when they makes love."

"Phhtt, noes they don'ts. Besides dat, we didn'ts makes love. We fucksed dats all."

"Fucksed?" To anyone else the look of confusion on Toki's face would have been endearing, but to the tall Swede, it was just irritating. Sighing he shook his head, his blonde hair falling around his slender shoulders.

"Yes yous dumb dildos, fucks and thats all we dids."

"Noes Skwisgaar, yous wrong. We's didn't just fucks. We's made love, and yous know why. I'll tells yous why. Because we's cares about each other, thats why."

Skwisgaar snorted, his mouth twisting into a sneer. "Cares, Toki why shoulds I cares about you. T'inks abouts it. You is a guy, I is a guy. Guys don'ts cares about each odder. We fucks...dats all."

"Noes, yous wrong." Toki said simply. Then sitting up, he threw the plain white blanket off him and padded barefoot over to the window. "Ah looks how beautiful the sky is now. Is likes all the angels have painted it with magicks painstbrushes."

Rolling his eyes, Skwisgaar leaned back against the pillows. Trust Toki to come out with something as lame as that. Why does I evens bother withs hims, he thought as he watched the younger man marvel at the sunset. He was acting like he had never seen one before.

Turning, Toki flashed another smile at him. "Come on Skwisgaar," he cajoled. "It's reals cool, and totallys metal."

That was too much for the Swede. "Toki, sunsets are nots totallys metal."

"Ja, theys are." Toki insisted, throwing a hurt look at Skwisgaar. "Theys are metal. Justs looks at the colours, red like bloods, purples like lots of bloods froms like a real deeps cut. Pinks likes the pretty roses that grows in a garden...oh waits, noes thats not metal...but still."

Hows did I gets myself into dis, Skwisgaar thought with an inward moan. All I wanted was too fucks and nows I ams stucks with Mr Sensitives over there. Oooohhh, looks at the pretty sunsets, looks at the pretty colours, greats, just greats.

Aloud, he replied. "It's justs a sunset Toki, thats all, nothings special. Now comes back to bed so I's can fucks you again."

Like an obedient child, Toki trotted back over to the bed. That brought a small smile to Skwisgaar's face. As much as he would not allow himself to admit it, Toki did have a way of endearing himself. Perhaps it was his almost childlike innocence, hell he was nearly twenty two and he could not tell a strap on dildo from a codpiece. Or maybe it was the fact that he was so damned good looking. Not quite as tall as Nathan and himself, but blessed with a gorgeous body that would do any gym junkie proud. Not to mention the long silky brown hair that fell over his shoulders and a cute Fu-Manchu mustache.

"I's thoughts you wanted me to fucks off Skwisgaar," Toki said jokingly as he climbed back under the covers. "What makes you change your mind?"

Skwisgaar shrugged. "Just felts like fucksing yous again, dats all."

Chuckling Toki settled back down into Skwisgaar's arms. "Ja, me toos. I loves to feels yous cocks inside ofs me."

Skwisgaar did not answer, instead he leaned down to trap the Norwegian's lips in his own. A strand of blonde hair fell forward, brushing Toki's cheek.

Then lifting himself to kneel between Toki's legs, Skwisgaar positioned himself, ready to enter the younger man. Toki's body shuddered as he felt Skwisgaar's cock slide inside him and slowly they began to move together in a rhythm known only to themselves and each other.

Skwisgaar thrust deeper inside Toki's still slick opening. He could hear soft moans as Toki moved underneath him, his body rocking back and forth in time with Skwisgaar's until he could no longer hold back. Then throwing his head back, a cry ripped from his throat as his cock emptied inside the tight opening.

Suddenly he felt a pair of surprisingly strong hands clutching at his shoulders as Toki felt his own release judder through him. With a sigh of pure pleasure, he relaxed, his sweat dampened body falling back onto the bed.

It took a moment for Skwisgaar's breathing to return to normal, allowing him to speak. "Ohs Toki, thats was goods, ja."

"Ja Skwisgaar, it was," Despite the stickiness that covered them both, Toki snuggled into the Swede's arms, his head resting against a pale shoulder.

"See, yous was wrong, we's can cuddles."

Skwisgaar sighed, then lifting his hand, he gently stroked the soft brown hair. "Toki, I keeps tellings you. Guys don'ts cuddles. It's ams nots metal."

"Well I's don'ts care," Toki replied stubbornly. "I's likes cuddlings wit yous. Besides, I likes it whens yous do's dat."

"Do's what Toki?"

"Pats my hairs likes dat. It feels noice."

Skwisgaar could not help but chuckle at that. Toki was all but purring like a kitten now. A very well fucked kitten, but a kitten all the same. Damn, why did he have to be so cute? It was making it harder and harder for Skwisgaar to be off hand and uncaring with him. This isn't what Skwisgaar planned. Fucking Toki was only supposed to be a casual thing, like when there were no decent looking groupies of GMILF's around. It was never meant to be a serious thing. There was never supposed to be any emotional attachment. That was for females and fags. Not them, not for two members of the worlds most brutal band.

"Yous knows somet'inks Toki, yous cans be real dildos at times. Yous know dat, don'ts yous."

"Ah fucks you Skwisgaar."

"Huh, I's justs dids."

"Dats right," Toki replied lazily. Then closing his eyes he began drifting off. "Yous justs dids..."

Skwisgaar watched as Toki, his Toki-settled down, his head leaning against Skwisgaar's chest. And just as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on smaller man's smooth forehead, he heard Toki whisper. "I loves you."

Skwisgaar froze stunned, how could he answer that. After all, it wasn't as if he could ever tell Toki his true feelings, hell, he wasn't even sure of what his true feeling were. He never intended getting this involved. Toki was just a fuck...wasn't he? Okay, a really cute fuck admittedly, but just a fuck all the same. A warm hole for him to use when nothing else was available.

So why did hearing those words loosen something inside him, something that had been locked up tight, deep and hidden away.

"Damns yous Toki," he muttered, then suddenly a smile crept across his face. Toki loved him and that made Toki his and his alone. Not like the GMILFS and random groupies that came and went, blurring into one giant faceless mass. Toki was his and suddenly that meant more to him than anything.

"Stupids little dildos," he whispered as he tightened his arms around his sleeping lover. "Nows I's ams goings to haves to loves yous back."

The only reply Skwisgaar received was a gentle snore that made the Swede roll his eyes. Then settling down against the snow white pillows, he too fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

THE END


End file.
